mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Edielle/Brudnopis2
Twilight Sparkle: buziaków :Flurry Heart: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: na brzuszku Flurry Flurry! Mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę! :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia – Dzień pełne Flurry :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałam sprawić radość mojej Flurry. :się otwierają :pudełek :Twilight Sparkle: westchnięcie :Flurry Heart: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Jak widzicie kupiłam trochę drobiazgów dla Flurry Heart. :Princess Cadance: się Jakaś ty kochana. Naprawdę nie trzeba było. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiem, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać! Najlepsza ciocia! Otwórz ten, Flurry. :Flurry Heart: odgłosy chichocze udając niedźwiedzia chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, skarbie! To są misie! Jaka mądra dziewczynka. dźwięk na wzór eleganckiej muzyki :Flurry Heart: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle i :Flurry Heart: zabawy :Shining Armor: Twily, zostawiamy tu trochę jej rzeczy! :Twilight Sparkle: Aha, jasne. :Shining Armor: Puree z groszku, uwielbia. :Princess Cadance: I pieluszki. I zapas pieluszek. O i zapas zapasu pieluszek. chichocze :Shining Armor: Puree z groszku, uwielbia. Chwila, czy już to mówiłem? :tąpnięcie :Spike: potwierdza :Shining Armor: Ups. :Księżniczka Cadance: Och i jeszcze najważniejsza za wszystkich rzeczy – jej Ślamik. :Spike: Ona go tak nazwała? :Księżniczka Cadance: Eche, tak. Jak będzie marudzić dajcie jej Ślamika, to szybko się uspokoi.Zapamiętasz to wszystko, Twily? :Twilight Sparkle: Ślamik, jasne. Dokąd się wybieracie? :Shining Armor: Pamiętasz mojego przyjaciela ze straży, Spearheada? :pauza :Spike: Wszyscy twoi kumple mają bardzo podobne imiona. :Shining Armor: A więc, jest wystawa jego sztuki w Ponyville Cafe i postanowiliśmy się tam wybrać. :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie przepadamy za sztuką nowoczesną, ale przyda nam się wolny wieczór. :Spike: Chyba "dzień"? :Księżniczka Cadance: Tak powiedziałam! A co, nie tak? :Twilight Sparkle: przytakuje :Księżniczka Cadance: Ale czy jesteś pewna, że możesz jej popilnować? :Spike: E-e-e! :Twilight Sparkle: Mmmm... :Flurry Heart: pisknięcie :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma obawy! Najlepsza ciocia na świecie ma wszystko pod kontrolą! :Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor: córkę :Shining Armor: Wielkie dzięki, Twily. :Spike: Dobra, bierzmy ją i w drogę. :trzask :Flurry Heart: E-ee! udając niedźwiedzia :Twilight Sparkle: Och, chcesz się pobawić ze mną w misie? Myślę, że mamy czas na krótką zabawę. :Spike: Naprawdę? :Flurry Heart: chichocze :Twilight Sparkle: Hej! No dobra! udając niedźwiedzia Zaraz Cię złapię! :zabawki :Spike: Nie! wzdycha :Twilight Sparkle i :Flurry Heart: zabawy :Spike: Złap ją szybko, bo mamy dużo rzeczy do zrobienia! Czekają na nas chore maluchy, pamiętasz? :Twilight Sparkle: Jasne! udając niedźwiedzia Doganiam Cię! :Flurry Heart: się :Twilight Sparkle: udając niedźwiedzia :Flurry Heart: jęknięcie :Twilight Sparkle: udając niedźwiedzia :Flurry Heart: pisknięcie :Twilight Sparkle: O-oł. Przepraszam. Przestraszyłam Cię? Już dobrze. To tylko ciocia Twily! :Flurry Heart: język Bleee! :Twilight Sparkle: To było bardzo trudne zaklęcie jak na kucyka w twoim wieku. To niesamowite jaka jesteś podobna do cioci Twily. :Spike:No dobra, przyznam, że to było urocze. Ale teraz... :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, wiem Spike, wychodzimy. :Flurry Heart: w brzuchu :Twilight Sparkle: Jeszcze tylko ją szybko nakarmię. :Flurry Heart: dźwięki językiem :plaśnięcie :Shining Armor: Czy to jest sztuka... czy jakaś pomyłka? :Księżniczka Cadance: Nie mam pojęcia. Ale czy to ważne? Nie zmieniamy pieluch. :Spearhead: Shining Armor! Cadance! Jak młodzi rodzice? Przybijcie kopyto. O, jak to chrząknięcie dobrze chrząknięcie was widzieć, misiaki! Dzięki, że jesteście. :Shining Armor: To dla nas wspaniała rozrywka! Podziwiamy twoją... sztukę? :Spearhead: Ee, to kosz na śmieci. :Shining Armor: Tak, to jasne! Wiedziałem. :Spearhead: Ale kto powiedział, że to nie sztuka? Sztuka to to, co do Ciebie przemawia. Ona zmieniła moje życie. Oto najnowsze dzieło – "Tysiąc nocy w korytarzu". :Księżniczka Cadance: Łał, to fakt, że noce w korytarzu mogą być... bardzo ciemne. :Spearhead: poważnie Najciemniejsze z ciemnych. :Shining Armor: Tak. Totalnie. :Księżniczka Cadance: Cieszymy się, że tu jesteśmy. Zwykle o tej porze jesteśmy cali w groszku. :Spike: Mówiąc, że ona uwielbia puree z groszku... :plaśnięcie :Flurry Heart: się :Spike: ...mieli na myśli, że kocha nim rzucać o ścianę?! :Flurry Heart: chichocze :plaśnięcie :Twilight Sparkle: O, przesadzasz Spike. Nie jest aż tak źle. :Spike: ironicznie Niee, mamy tylko dwadzieścia minut opóźnienia. :Twilight Sparkle: Dwadzieścia minut?! się To nic. Na pewno się wyrobimy. :plaśnięcie :Twilight Sparkle: zawstydzona :open :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, we just need to grab some toys and we are outta here. :cart squeaking :Flurry Heart: like a bear :Twilight Sparkle: You want to play, don't you? Well, I know a game that's even more fun! to Spike And more efficient. Flurry Heart Playing race carts! Ha-ha! :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! :squealing :Spike: panting of breath Hey, nice thinking, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Best aunt ever! Hang on, Flurry. The race cart's taking a pit stop. :Flurry Heart: giggles :rattling :Flurry Heart: giggling :thud :Spike: I'm not a detective, but I think we got a suspect. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! sighs Well, we'd better get to cleaning. We've got no time to waste! :Sprzedawczyni: Thanks, but they were organized by color. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: panting :squealing :Twilight Sparkle: panting Yes! We gained back a whole five minutes from running here! :Spike: Yeah, but if you add that to the forty minutes we were already behind... we're still... fifty five minutes behind! :beat :Spike: I mean... chuckle Yay, team? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for helping us out, Cheerilee. Sorry we were late. :Cheerilee: Oh, no problem. But I gotta say, I'm surprised you came to me for a book. Don't you have a huge collection? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but— :Flurry Heart: giggling :springs squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, one second. :Flurry Heart: grunt giggling :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't think the foals would be interested in The Unabridged History of Amulets in pony Latin. :Cheerilee: Yeah, it was good you came to me. How about the complete collection of Ponyville Fables and Stables? :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, too long. :Cheerilee: Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, the science there is preposterous— :Spike: How about Burnferno, Warrior from Within? It's about a handsome dragon warrior who slays evildoers with his breath and his snappy comebacks! :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Let's borrow that for you and keep looking. :Spike: Eh. :Twilight Sparkle: What else? :squeaks :Flurry Heart: giggles :zap :Cheerilee: Uh, how about Gusty the Great? :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, that was one of my favorites when I was a filly! We'll take it! :Cheerilee: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Mm, should I go with something more current...? gasps :Flurry Heart: Ta-da! :Twilight Sparkle: Cheerilee, I am so, so sorry! I didn't even hear her leave! :noises :Flurry Heart: noise :Twilight Sparkle: There, all clean. :Cheerilee: Great. Now I'll just write it up again...! muffled With my mouth. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehh... :Spearhead: Feast your eyes. This one's called "A Kitchen Guard's Journey"! :Księżniczka Cadance: unsure Oh... :Shining Armor: This reminds me of the time Flurry got into the chocolate pudding, and we found little chocolate hoofprints all over the carpet. :Księżniczka Cadance: That took forever to clean up! But remember how cute her little face looked when we caught her? :Shining Armor: Yeah. She was like, Flurry Heart "Uh-oh!" :Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor: laughing :Spearhead: Whoa, art is so evocative! I wasn't even going for that memory! Score! :squeaking :Spike: Honestly, Twilight, I don't even want to tell you how late we are. Should I just cancel our visit to the hospital? :Twilight Sparkle: What?! Cancel?! We can't cancel, Spike! The sick foals are counting on us! And the B.A.E. would never throw in the towel like that! :Spike: B.A.E.? :Twilight Sparkle: "Best Aunt Ever"? Besides, this errand is gonna be different. :Spike: How do you figure that? :Twilight Sparkle: Because Flurry can play with the Cake twins and stay out of trouble! Best aunt ever! :Pound Cake: giggling shuts up :Bliźniaki Cake i Flurry Heart: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Wonderful! They're friends already! :squeaks :Spike: Huh. I shouldn't have doubted you. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks! Wait, you doubted me? :Spike: squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you watch Flurry. I'll take care of everything else. to Pinkie Pie Hi, Pinkie! How's it going? I need to pick up the cupcakes for the foals at the hospital! And can you do apology treats? :Pinkie Pie: I'm good. Here they are. Of course I can! :Twilight Sparkle: Do you still have a giant file on everypony's favorite treat? :Pinkie Pie: In my secret party planning cave! :ding! :Pinkie Pie: BRB! :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: Hee-hee! Remind me to tell you later how amazing you are. Cheerilee? :Pinkie Pie: Eh. I am pretty awesome. :rustling :Pinkie Pie: Cherry oatmeal cookies with yellow sprinkles. :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Can you write "sorry" on them? :Pinkie Pie: I've got a stamp for that! :stamp :Bliźniaki Cake: baby noises :Spike: Hey, you guys! No need to fight! Uh... Hang on! I'm sure there's another one! Ugh, no, not this one... Oh, that's cute... :thudding and squeaking :Bliźniaki Cake: screaming :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, sweetie. We'll play in a second. :snap :noises :Twilight Sparkle: The salespony at the toy store... :Pinkie Pie: Apple strudel cupcake with caramel drizzle! :Bliźniaki Cake: grunts :Flurry Heart: yelps :splat :Bliźniaki Cake: grunts :splat :Pinkie Pie: of alarm :ripping :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. You're making the same face Cheerilee made. Pinkie, remind me what your favorite treat is. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... The sampler platter. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll take three of those. :Spike: Aha! Told you I'd find another one. gasps :pops :Spike: nervously :splat :Spike: Uh... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Out of the question! We are not cancelling! It's going to be okay! It has to be okay! It's been so terrible so far it can't possibly end up— Oh... :squirt :Spike: Uh, sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs No, I needed it. :Spike: I was just gonna say, we're here. :screeching :Spike: And we're only four-and-a-half minutes late! :Twilight Sparkle: Four and a half?! :Twilight Sparkle: reading "...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred! She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill. But suddenly, they encountered..." :Spike: gasps What?! What was it?! :Twilight Sparkle: "It was the treacherous Grogar..." :Flurry Heart: noises underneath :Twilight Sparkle: "...and Gusty could tell he was ready for battle. Gusty called out to the unicorn warriors—" Ow! Not right now, Flurry. These foals really want to hear this. :whistling :Flurry Heart: tantrum :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: reading "'We can fight Grogar together!' And the unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds that wove into one! The beam, stronger than a thousand armies, shined down!" :zaps under :Twilight Sparkle: reading "It wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground! 'Don't let him escape!', yelled Gusty!" :Flurry Heart: squeaks :zaps :Nurse Redheart: Say 'ah'. :Cherry Fizzy: Ahhh— :zap :Cherry Fizzy: —aaargh! :zap :zaps and thuds :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Grogar was strong, for fear gave him power, and he broke through the bonds!" :Flurry Heart: noises :Źrebaki: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: I know! So good, right? :Spike: Twilight, look up! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you're floating. You're floating! :Spike: So are you! :zaps :Flurry Heart: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, honey, you need to stop this. Put us down, please. :Spike: Twilight, look out! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Twilight Sparkle i Spike: screaming :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Nopony panic! Everything's gonna be okay! :zap :thud :zap :thud :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't keep up with her! :Spike: Oh, yeah, where's her Snoozle?! :Twilight Sparkle: Her what?! :Spike: You know, her Whacky Whompy thing? The snail? Where is it? Cadance said it calms her down. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't see it! :Źrebaki: noises :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart! Put us all down this instant! :Flurry Heart: noise :Foals i Nurse Redheart: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Is everypony okay? :Foals: of assent :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, that was very, very bad! You could have hurt somepony! :Flurry Heart: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Flurry, I didn't mean to— :Flurry Heart: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. It's just me, see? :Flurry Heart: crying noise :Twilight Sparkle: You're scared of me. Because I yelled at you like a big scary bear. Flurry, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible aunt today. All you wanted to do was play, and I've barely been able to pay attention to you. None of this is your fault. It's mine. So much for being the best aunt ever. But I hope you know how much I love you. :Flurry Heart: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I take it you forgive me? :Flurry Heart: honk :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Flurry. How about we head home? After we find your Whammy, of course. :Nurse Redheart: throat, taps hoof :Twilight Sparkle: And clean up. giggle :Księżniczka Cadance: up This one kind of reminds me of Flurry's hair. :Shining Armor: up Uh-huh. And this one reminds me of Flurry too. :Spearhead: How so? :Shining Armor: It's small... like her! I-I can't do this anymore! Spearhead, this has been great, but— :Spearhead: Say no more. My art has always spoken to me about what I love. But knowing that it spoke to you about what you love speaks to me. :Shining Armor: What...? :Spearhead: Go to her. :Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling :zap :Flurry Heart: giggling giggling :Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling :opens :Shining Armor: Flurry?! Where's our little foal?! Ah! Oh, we missed you so much! :Księżniczka Cadance and Shining Armor: chuckles :Flurry Heart: noises :Księżniczka Cadance i Shining Armor: sighs :Księżniczka Cadance: But it looks like you had a great time without us. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, not so much. Flurry got into some mischief, but it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. But Flurry taught me an important lesson today. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her. And she taught me a really cool bear game, so I guess I learned two things. :Księżniczka Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing :Shining Armor: Well, we definitely should've given you more of a heads up. :Księżniczka Cadance: Yes! From now on, we'll give you plenty of notice. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohh, that would be great. :Księżniczka Cadance: Hey, what are you doing next Tuesday? :Twilight Sparkle: snort :Księżniczka Cadance: For dinner, not to babysit. :Twilight Sparkle: chuckle I'll have to check with Spike, but I think we're free. :Princess Cadance: Where is Spike, anyway? :Spike: reading "The dashing dragon warrior breathed a scorching flame from his snout, then chuckled to himself as he flew into the sunset. 'If you can't stand the heat, don't fight a dragon!'" :"Peach Fuzz": Hey, you kinda look like him! :Spike: Thank you! Okay, now who wants more cake? :Źrebaki: cheering